Safe House
by Mind palace 221
Summary: When the chip is put in danger, Lillian sends Gabriel and Riley to a safe house to protect it. Riliel although its a bit of a slow burn.
1. Chapter 1

Riley yawned and curled her toes into the blanket as she snuggled into bed. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. She was just slipping into sleep as her phone rang, startling her awake. "Gabriel? What is it?"

The voice on the phone laughed "were you asleep?"

"Yes. I'm tired. Now what do you want?"

"Well sunshine, I wanted to know if you wanted to go get a bite to eat but, since you have the same sleeping habits as my grandma, I'll go on my own."

Riley groaned quietly "You're going to keep calling me if I don't come, aren't you?"

"Oh, you know me so well. Pick you up in 5."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

20 minutes later the two of them were sitting in a booth in a diner. The waiter came over to take their orders but ignored Gabriel.

"So gorgeous, what can I get you?" He asked Riley.

Gabriel replied "I'll have a cheeseburger and fries sweetheart. What about you Riley?"

She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing "uh, the same. Thanks."

The waiter winked at her and shot Gabriel a dirty look before flouncing into the kitchen.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and Riley burst out laughing. "You're an ass Vaughn."

"At least I'm a good looking one." He grinned.

Their orders came out and they both tucked in whilst talking about anything random that came to their heads. Gabriel knew that it was how Riley de-stressed after a hard week at work and he was happy to go along with it. They had just been talking about old movies when Riley suddenly ducked her head. "What is it?" Asked Gabriel, on edge suddenly.

She groaned "my ex."

He turned round to notice a tall guy in his mid 30s wearing a suit that had just entered with a girl who looked about 18.

"That guy? You dated that guy?"

"Oh shut up, I bet you've had a few bad choices too."

"Sit up, he's coming over."

Riley straightened up and pushed her hair out of her face. "Oh God."

"Riley?"

"John. Hi."

"Fancy seeing you around here. You know, being so busy with work and all."

Riley shook her head "I'm not getting into this."

"You didn't get fired did you?"

She opened her mouth to reply but Gabriel spoke first "No. She's the best at what she does."

Riley kicked him under the table but he didn't even blink.

John turned to him "and you are?"

"Gabriel Vaughn. Rileys partner."

"You didn't tell me you were seeing anyone. In fact your words were 'this new job doesn't give me time for myself let alone anyone else'."

Gabriel smiled at John "well I'm not just anyone."

Riley stood up and threw a 20 on the table "well it was good to see you John but we really have to go."

Gabriel followed her and hooked an arm around her waist. "He's watching." He murmured into her ear and she nodded. It wasn't until they were in the car and he pulled out of the parking lot that she let out a sigh of relief and sank into the chair. "That wasn't awkward at all."

"I don't think he likes me."

Riley laughed "he doesn't like anybody."

"He seemed to like you alright."

"I dated him for a few months, it wasn't serious. I was already thinking of ending it and when I got this job I realised I wouldn't have any me time so I called it off."

"So wait, you haven't been on a date since you started working for CyberCom?"

"I haven't had any time to myself since I started working for CyberCom."

"Sorry."

"What? It's not your fault Gabriel, I knew what I was doing and it was my choice."

"So you don't want to date?"

"Of course I do, I just can't at the minute in case you set yourself on fire or get kidnapped by the pizza guy or something."

"So you have to take me on your dates?"

"Yeah can you imagine that ' hey I'm Riley, this is Gabriel, I hope you don't mind I brought him' and then you freak him out with your chip stuff?"

"So go on a date with me."

Riley laughed "What?"

"Go. On a date. With me."

She shook her head "are you serious?"

"100 and 10%"

"Alright then."

Gabriel turned to her "Really?"

"Yeah. Why not."

They had pulled up in front of their apartment block and Gabriel cut the engine. "Well it's Thursday so is tomorrow night okay for you?"

Riley nodded and they got out of the car. They each headed in the direction of their own apartments when Gabriel called "Oh and Riley." She turned. "Wear something nice."

She laughed at him and headed up to her apartment. Her bed sounded wonderful and she wanted to be well rested for her date tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thankfully they didn't have a new mission the next day and Lillian told them to go home early so Riley was able to spend extra time getting ready for her date.

She got dressed first in a form fitting black dress with silver details that sat around mid thigh and showed off some cleavage. Then she threw a robe on and did her make up before curling her hair and pinning it back out of her face. Lastly she put in some diamond drop earrings and a diamond bracelet before grabbing her heels and strapping them on.

Gabriel was coming for her at 8 and it was already 7:45 so she just sat and waited. Sure enough at exactly 8 o clock there was a knock at the door. She opened it to reveal Gabriel holding a bouquet of flowers and looking extremely good in a crisp white shirt, dark jeans and a black leather jacket. He offered her the flowers and followed her into the apartment to she put them in water.

"I must say miss Neal, you do clean up quite well." He smirked.

She grinned over her shoulder "you too Mr Vaughn."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where are you taking me?" asked Riley when they were in the car.

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"Don't I know it but you're just going to have to wait this one out."

Riley rolled her eyes but sat back in her chair. The journey was fairly short and filled with mindless chatter and Gabriel had to admit he was enjoying himself already.

They pulled into a parking lot and he walked around the car to open Rileys door for her.

"Mi'lady." He teased and she laughed before accepting his hand out. He offered his arm and she took it as they walked towards the restaurant.

They had almost reached the doors when both of their phones started to ring. Gabriel's was Nelson and Riley's was Jameson. Answering the calls, they turned and headed back to the car.

"To work." Groaned Gabriel.

Riley simply nodded in agreement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked into CyberCom together and Gabriel was all too aware of the many stares they were getting.

"People are looking at us." He whispered to Riley.

She laughed "They're just wondering how you got so lucky."

He mock pouted at her and she swatted his arm. "Perk up pretty boy, here comes Lillian."

"Riley, Gabriel. I'm sorry to pull you in so late but we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Mei Chen has been found. Or atleast, her body has."

Riley frowned "And the chip?"

"Is gone." Lillian turned to Gabriel "We don't know who has it so until we do I'm placing you in a safe house."

"I ain't going to no safe.."

"Yes you are. This isn't just about you, it's about clockwork. You will both be situated at the safe house until further notice."

Jameson came over to them. "Everything is ready to go."

Lillian nodded to him then looked to Riley who was whispering in Gabriel's ear "The safe house is ready, Jameson will take you there now and I will send agents to keep checking up on you over the next few days."

"Few _days_?" spluttered Gabriel. Lillian ignored him.

"We have sent agents to your apartments to retrieve any personal belongings you may need for the next few days and the safe house is well stocked with supplies."

**AN: So what did you think? This was more of a filler chapter but I hope to have the next one up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well this is awesome." Said Gabriel sarcastically.

They had just pulled up at the safe house. Riley muttered in agreement and got out of the car. Jameson handed the keys to her and she went to open the door.

"Clear." She called once she had checked the whole place.

Gabriel sighed and headed up to the house.

"I don't like it." He complained.

Riley rolled her eyes "Of course you don't. That would mean I get a minutes peace."

He gasped in mock hurt and went upstairs to check it out. She followed behind him.

"There is two rooms at the front and one at the back but there's only one bathroom."

"I don't mind sharing."

"Good. That is your room, mine is the one next to it."

"Maybe I wanna choose my own room."

"Well the other room doesn't have a bed so go ahead."

"What about your room?"

"Not a chance. It has the best view for any possible attacks and closer to the stairs so anyone who comes up them has to pass me. Which won't happen." She smirked.

Gabriel pushed open the door to her room "It also has the biggest bed." He complained.

Riley shrugged but Gabriel saw the corners of her mouth turn up.

"I'm taking this room."

"Like he'll you are. I got here first."

"Riley! I'm bigger than you so I obviously need the bigger bed."

"I need to keep an eye for any possible attackers and this is the best point so tough."

Jameson cleared his throat and they both turned to him. "We're leaving now. Lillian will check in later tonight."

"Thanks."smiled Riley and Gabriel nodded.

"I'm still taking the room." He muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel was sitting in the small kitchen watching Riley cook. Their belongings had been delivered and he wasn't happy when he realized they had been through his whole apartment so Riley had offered to cook for them.

"Can you grab the plates?"

"Huh? What?"

"Plates Gabriel. They're over there."

He got the plates and sat them on the table while Riley brought the food over.

"it's a good thing you can cook or we would have been extremely hungry."

"I still don't understand how you live alone but don't know how to cook."

"Take away Riley, you should try it sometime. Delicious, simple and no washing up."

She laughed and shook her head at him.

"Well you can wash up tonight because I cooked."

"Would you rather I cooked?"

Riley was saved from having to answer by her phone ringing.

"Lillian. Yes. No. Yes. Yes. As big a pain as usual. Yes. Okay."

She hung up and Gabriel pouted "Did mommy not want to talk to me?"

Riley rolled her eyes at him and sat back down to eat her dinner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite all his crying Gabriel did the dishes and let Riley relax in the living room. He came in to find her watching some cop drama and settled down silently beside her. They watched in silence until the credits started rolling and Riley stood up.

"I'm going to do a perimeter sweep then turn in."

He nodded in acknowledgement and she headed out the back door. He settled back, flicking through the tv channels before settling on a Chuck Norris movie. Riley came back and grabbed a bottle of water before going upstairs.

It was near midnight when Gabriel finally went up to bed but he heard moaning coming from Rileys room. Pushing her door open gently he could see her tossing and turning in the bed, her face screwed up in pain.

"Riley?" he called gently. "Riley!"

She shot upright and the look on her face turned to one of confusion. "Gabriel?"

"You were having a nightmare."

"Oh." She looked sheepish "Right. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He came to sit on the side of her bed "Wanna talk about it?"

She sighed deeply and twisted the blanket in her hands "It's nothing really, happens all the time."

"Riley."

"It's from when I was a teenager. With my moms boyfriend. It's okay Gabriel, I've been having them for years."

He looked at her sitting in the bed with her messy hair and over-sized tshirt and pulled her into a hug.

"Its okay to admit you're scared Riley."

"I'm not." She started but stopped. "I know it's stupid. It happened so long ago and it's not like he can come back but I just… I can't…"

"Shh it's okay. I'm here."

She buried her face in his chest and he stroked her hair.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Anytime. You know I'm here."

They sat like that for a little while longer until Riley pulled away.

"I'm sorry, you were on your way to bed."

"I want to make sure you're okay. And I wasn't that tired anyway."

"I'm fine. I'm going back to sleep."

Gabriel took that as his cue to leave and stood up slowly. "If you need me you know where I am. Just give me a shake okay?"

She nodded and he left, making sure to leave her door slightly open. He did the same to his own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Riley came downstairs the next morning she was surprised to see Gabriel was already up and making breakfast. He looked up as she entered and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?"

He nodded and she peeked over his shoulder to see bacon and eggs in the frying pan. "I thought you couldn't cook?"

"I can do breakfast. Sit down, it will be ready soon."

She shot him a grin and hopped up on the counter beside him.

"So." She began swinging her legs and he turned to her. "I wanted to say thanks. You know, for last night."

"Don't worry about it. What are friends for?"

"Yeah but thanks. I've never really been able to talk to anyone about it."

He smiled and turned off the heat under the food before moving to stand infront of her.

"I'm here anytime you want to talk Riley."

She looked up and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a hug.

Gabriel kissed her temple then wrapped an arm around her waist to help her down. "Breakfast time." He grinned. "And since I cooked you get to do the washing up."

**AN: And that's the second chapter! Their first night and morning in the safe house. What did you think?**

**Ps. THEY HUGGED! DID YOU SEE THE HUG!**


	3. Chapter 3

Once she had cleared away the breakfast dishes, Riley went to get a shower only to find that Gabriel had beaten her to the punch and was singing. Loudly.

"Gabriel!" she called.

The singing stopped "What?"

"Any chance of you hurrying up?"

"Not in the slightest."

The singing started again and Riley groaned. Admitting defeat, she went into her room and flopped onto the bed to wait for her partner to finish his shower.

"Riley! RILEY! RIIIIILLLLLLEEEEEYYYYYY!"

"What?" her eyes flew open as she fell off the bed.

Gabriel stood in the doorway with an amused smirk on his face. "I'm out of the shower now."

Riley yawned and lay back on the bed "Thanks." She groaned sleepily.

Gabriel came over to her "Get upupupupup." He sang and she threw a pillow at him.

"Riley Neal you have until the count of three. One."

"Or what?" she groaned.

"Twthree." He grinned and shook his wet hair over her. She squealed and tried to roll away but he pinned her to the bed until his head began to hurt from the shaking.

"You are a pig." Spluttered Riley as he collapsed beside her laughing.

He rolled onto his side and pouted "I am deeply offended by that insult."

She yawned and he frowned worriedly "I thought you slept well? Did you even get any sleep last night after I left?"

She shook her head "I tried but I just couldn't."

He held out his arms "C'mere."

"What?" she asked as she snuggled into him.

"You are going to get some sleep and I'm not moving until you do."

"I'll be fine Gabriel, I'm used to it."

"No you won't. And besides, we don't have work today so you have no excuses."

Riley sighed and lay her head back down on his chest.

"Wake me if Lillian calls. Or the agents come to check in. Or"

"Riley." He interrupted "Go to sleep."

She nodded and closed her eyes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riley had been asleep for almost an hour when Jameson called to tell them he was on his way to check in.

"Okay." Said Gabriel quietly "Just be quiet when you're coming in." and he cut off the call before he could be asked why.

Jameson let himself in and did a quick sweep of the ground floor before going upstairs.

"Gabriel?" he called

"In here. And shut up!"

He followed Gabriel's voice to Riley's room and seen the two of them curled up together with Riley fast asleep.

"I'm just checking everything's okay. Lillian asked me to. She thought you would be nicer to someone you knew."

Gabriel frowned and Jameson stopped talking.

"Well that's everything. See you later." He practically ran back to his car and Gabriel laughed quietly before closing his own eyes and joining Riley in sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later he woke up to complete silence. A quick glance at his watch told him it was nearly 4 o clock and a rumble from his stomach reminded him he had skipped lunch

"G'back to sleep." Mumbled Riley sleepily and pulled him closer to her.

"I'm just going to make dinner." He said and tried to prise her hands off. Damn her grip was strong.

"No." she protested stubbornly and wrapped her legs around his to try and keep him in the bed.

"Riley."

She burrowed her nose in his chest in a move he found absolutely adorable and ignored him.

"Ril.." he began but was cut off with her lips on his.

One of her hands tangled in his hair while the other lay flat against his chest as she continued her assault on his lips but all too soon she pulled away.

"Go back to sleep Gabriel." She yawned and lay her head back down on his chest.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. No one could deny that Riley Neal was an extremely attractive woman but Gabriel couldn't remember ever seeing her so open to anybody. He decided to let her have another hour before he woke her up and worked out exactly what had just happened.

**AN: Chapter 3 completo! (Is that even a word?) Anything you would like to see happen in the next chapter/s? Thank you all for the reviews you are so lovely and I am updating as fast as I can for you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so he cheated. He had only waited 53 minutes before he woke her but he was going mad! Why would Riley kiss him? Was it just to shut him up or was there more to it? Did she even remember doing it? He needed to know.

"Hey, you ok?"

"What?" Gabriel jumped. He had been away in a world of his own. "Oh yeah I'm fine."

Riley raised an eyebrow but didn't question him on it. "I'm going to start dinner."

"Riley wait."

She stopped and turned.

"It's, uh, earlier. When I tried to wake you."

Her nose wrinkled in confusion "What?"

"You."

Riley walked over and sat back down beside him. "I what?"

"You kinda kissed me."

"Oh." She said. "That's what you were worried about?"

"I wasn't worried." He snorted and she smirked at him.

"I was just trying to shut you up so I could sleep."

She pushed herself up off the bed but Gabriel grabbed her wrist.

"What?" she turned and stumbled on top of him, knocking him flat on his back.

"Why Riley, shouldn't we atleast have dinner first?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes "You pulled me."

"Yes I did. And for a very good reason."

"What?"

Instead of answering Gabriel placed one hand behind her head and raised his lips to meet hers.

"Payback." He muttered pulling away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel's 'payback' started a war between the two of them as they both tried to outdo the other in a battle ofchildish games. Riley took a shower after dinner only to find that her shampoo and shower gel had been replaced with washing up liquid so she stole Gabriels. Then Gabriel decided to workout in front of the tv she was trying to watch so she threw the mattress off his bed out in to the back garden.

They decided to call a temporary truce for the night and sit down to watch a movie but Riley started to yawn before it was over.

"I'm away to bed."

Gabriel turned off the tv and stood up as well "Alright then, let's go."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"You threw my bed out remember? It's only fair that you share yours." Riley laughed and shoved him away.

"You wish." And she ran up the stairs.

Gabriel laughed and followed behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Gabriel woke to see Riley still asleep on his chest. Their legs were tangled together and he grinned at the soft snores coming from his partner. He brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and ran a thumb over her lips.

Her eyes opened slowly and he smiled gently.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

She rubbed her eyes and turned to look at the clock on the bedside table.

"Time to get up." she groaned and climbed over him to get out of the bed.

Gabriel felt his jaw drop as he realised Riley was wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. His eyes followed her as she crossed the room to lift his shirt from yesterday and throw it on.

"Are you going to get up?" she asked teasingly.

He threw the blanket off and followed her downstairs to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" asked Riley.

Gabriel shrugged "Whatever we've got."

She rolled her eyes at his reply and pulled out a carton of eggs and some milk.

"Pancakes and eggs okay?" she asked and he grinned.

She made the pancake batter and had just poured it into the pan when Gabriel popped up behind her and stuck his finger in to it.

"Mmm. You make good pancakes."

She shoved him away playfully "Wait until they're cooked!"

He tried to reach round her but she smacked his hand.

"I said wait!"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I think you are forgetting one very important thing Miss Neal."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"I know you're ticklish."

And with that Gabriel grabbed her and started tickling just under her ribs.

She squealed and tried to run but he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Gabriel! Ohmygodplease! GABRIEL!"

He stopped tickling her but kept his arm around her waist.

"I hate you." She panted slightly and glared at him. "And wipe that cocky grin off your face or I'm not making you pancakes."

His smile grew "You wouldn't do that to me! You like me too much."

"You wish. Now sit down."

To her surprise he actually sat down at the table.

"Thank you." She smirked and turned back to the now charred mess that was supposed to be pancakes.

"Dammit."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as breakfast was over Gabriel suggested a walk. Riley agreed and went to get dressed, making sure she had her gun just in case.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they headed down the path.

"I thought we would check out the town."

Riley stopped dead "You know no one is supposed to know we are here!" she hissed.

Gabriel walked back to her "Actually, we are supposed to be a married couple here for a mini vacation. And it would look more suspicious if we didn't go into the town atleast once."

Riley thought this over for a minute "Okay but if _anything_ happens you stay behind me."

Gabriel nodded and threw an arm over her shoulders.

"What?" he asked at her look "We're married remember?"

"Yeah." Muttered Riley "And soon to be divorced."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite her earlier hesitation, Riley was actually glad they went into town because it gave her a chance to get fresh bread and milk and some fruit.

"Grocery shopping?" whined Gabriel as she pulled him into the tiny store.

"Yes. We can't live off pancakes you know. And I can't make pancakes without milk anyway."

A woman smiled at Riley "He's as bad as my husband." She laughed "I can't even trust him to go shopping or he'd come back with beer and microwave meals."

The man beside her shrugged and Riley laughed "I know, they're like kids aren't they?"

The woman laughed and headed to her car while Riley dragged Gabriel into the store.

He lifted a basket and followed behind her.

"Why are you smelling bread?" he asked puzzled.

She rolled her eyes and placed a loaf into the basket "To check which one is freshest."

He decided not to ask about anything else.

Thankfully they were out of the store twenty minutes later and Riley let him look around a few shops quickly before they headed home.

He had just dragged her into a music store and was rifling through a pile of cds when he looked up to see her talking to a guy he didn't realise. Frowning, he pretended to look through the cds again and seen the guy say something to Riley that made her laugh.

"Hey." He smiled coming up and wrapping an arm around Riley's waist.

She smirked at his possessive move and the guy looked at him coolly.

"Hi I'm Gabriel, Riley's husband."

"Right. Well I was just leaving." And he walked off.

Riley slapped Gabriel on the arm "Thanks."

He grinned "He was a sleaze."

Riley laughed and hooked her arm through his "Yeah and he was full of himself too."

"Want to pick up some Chinese food and head home?"

"Sure."

**AN: Annnddd there is chapter four! Thank you again for all the reviews and for anyone following this story! Seriously, I love you all. Chapter five will be up asap!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry this one took me so long to update but I was reeling after Monday's episode and the Teen Wolf finale so I needed time to process. Anywhere, here it is!**

Riley and Gabriel spent the next few days lazing around the safe house. Most of their time was spent watching movies and insulting action scenes.

"Come on! He moved before he even swung a punch!"

"That was almost as bad as the gunfight!"

Gabriel huffed and switched the tv off. Riley raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"I'm bored." He groaned. "We've been here for nearly a week and there's still no news."

Riley rubbed his shoulder comfortingly "We shouldn't be here much longer. Lillian said it would only be a few days."

He sank back into the sofa and Riley slid her hand off.

"You hungry?"

"No."

"Want a drink?"

"No."

"Want to watch a movie?"

"No."

"Capable of answering anything but no?"

"N.." he started and Riley laughed.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little bit hungry." He admitted and Riley went to the kitchen.

He turned the tv back on and settled on a cookery show whilst Riley pottered around the kitchen, banging pots and pans.

The chef on the tv was talking about how to chop an onion correctly when Riley came back into the living room and jumped backwards over the sofa so her head landed in Gabriels lap.

"What are you watching?"

"No idea. Is dinner nearly ready?"

"Yeah, 15 minutes."

He nodded and turned his attention back to the tv.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They ate their dinner in front of the tv and left the dishes for the next day so they could just relax. Riley had her head on Gabriel's lap again and he was absentmindedly stroking her hair. A movie was playing on the tv but Riley was dozing off and Gabriel was in a daydream. A ringing phone made them both jump.

Gabriel pulled it out of his pocket and answered before putting it on loudspeaker.

"Go for Gabriel and Riley."

"Gabriel, Riley. We found it." Came Jameson's voice.

The partners grinned at each other.

"So can we go home?" asked Gabriel.

"Not just yet."

"Why not?" Riley looked up at him, in shock at the anger in his voice.

"It was too easy." Said Nelson's voice before Lillian took over.

"They left it laying out without security or anything. They wanted us to find it."

Riley sat up and Gabriel ran a hand over his face.

"How long do we have to stay here?" he asked tiredly.

"Until we are 100 percent positive that both you and clockwork are safe."

Gabriel got up and walked out of the room.

Riley took the phone and hung up before following him.

"Gabriel, calm down."

"NO! Goddammit, I'm fed up being stuck here." He snapped.

"Well I would rather not be here too but you have to be kept safe."

"Don't kid yourself Riley, I'm only here because of the chip."

"Well_ I_ don't care about the chip. _I'm_ here to protect _you_."

Gabriel felt his anger leave and he pulled Riley into a hug.

"Sorry." He muttered into her hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riley made sure to give Gabriel some space for the rest of the night because she knew how much he hated sitting around, not doing anything. She decided to go to bed early and was just coming out of the bathroom when Gabriel came into the room.

"Hey." She said, climbing into the bed.

"Hey." He replied and kicked off his shoes and jeans before getting in beside her.

She turned on her side to face him "Are you still pissed?"

"I wasn't pissed. I just hate being here doing nothing when we could be out there helping."

Riley smiled softly "I know."

He turned suddenly from laying on his back to facing her. "Can we go to town tomorrow?"

"Uh sure I guess so. Why?"

"We need stuff if we're going to be here longer."

Riley suspected he wasn't telling the truth but let it slide. Instead she snuggled under the blanket.

"Cold?" asked Gabriel.

She shrugged "A little."

He held his arms out and she moved into them silently, grateful for the body heat. The weather was quickly getting colder and she had hoped to be home long before now.

"Better?" he asked her.

"Better."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Riley hurry up!" yelled Gabriel impatiently. He had been waiting nearly 2 minutes and was getting bored.

Riley rolled her eyes and jumped down the stairs. She pulled on her leather jacket then gestured for Gabriel to open the door. They fought playfully as they walked, pushing and shoving and running on ahead of each other. Gabriel was running after pushing Riley into a bush when she ran up behind him and jumped on his back.

"No fair." Cried Gabriel.

It took Riley a moment to stop laughing and catch her breath. They were nearly at the town now and she was still clinging to Gabriels back.

"Are you going to get down?" He asked teasingly.

"Nope." She smirked.

He shrugged and let her stay, ignoring all the strange looks they got. They took their time going in and out of shops not really buying anything. It was nearly dinner time when they headed to the grocery store and Gabriel pushed the cart while Riley directed.

"Do we really need so much green stuff?"

Riley laughed "I'll let you get junk food if you stop complaining."

Gabriel shut up and happily loaded the cart with fresh fruit and vegetables before practically running to grab pretzels, chips, candy, chocolate and popcorn.

"Get enough?" asked Riley sarcastically but stretched her arm out and grabbed a bag of M&M's.

Gabriel smirked at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The partners were in high spirits after their day in the town and Riley even let them stop to get pizza before they started the walk up home. The store had offered to deliver so Gabriel was still carrying her while she fed him pizza.

A click from a camera turned both their heads and they seen a man who looked to be in his late thirties holding a camera.

"Sorry, but I had to." He grinned at them and offered the camera.

Gabriel took it and looked at the picture that was just taken. Riley was laughing while trying to wrestle the last slice of pizza off him and he was grinning with it trapped between his teeth and his arms wrapped tightly around her legs.

He felt Rileys arms tighten around his neck and she rested her head on his shoulder.

The photographer reached for the camera and noticed Gabriels reluctance to hand it back. "I could print you out a copy for you if you want. Just give me your address and I could drop it in tomorrow."

Gabriel quickly scribbled the address down and they headed on up home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night they were both laying in bed watching Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol.

"That guy looks like you." Said Riley.

Gabriel shrugged "I'm better looking."

Riley laughed and threw a pretzel at him. All the junk food they had bought that day was littered across the bed and they were pigging out with a stack of Tom Cruise DVD's.

"Simon Pegg is awesome." Laughed Gabriel.

"Finally! Something we agree on!"

"I think everyone agrees on it. Have you seen Hot Fuzz?"

"I love that movie! Did you see him in Star Trek?"

"Scotty! He made that movie."

"He didn't _make_ it. It wouldn't be the same without Chekov. And Bones."

"Not to mention Kirk and Spock."

"Obviously." Riley rolled her eyes. "Shatner or Pine?"

"Don't ask questions I can't answer." Groaned Gabriel.

They spent the rest of the night discussing movies and remakes while Mission Impossible played on.

**AN: Chapter five! Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol is one of my Watson's favourite movies and she loves Simon Pegg so I choose them just for her. Chapter Six coming soon to a computer near you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jameson came by late the next day to check in with them. Riley opened the door to him and he followed her through to the living room where she slumped down next to Gabriel on the sofa and pulled the quilt from the bed around her.

"Blanket hogger." Muttered Gabriel and tugged the quilt over towards him a bit more.

"Are you sick?" asked Jameson.

Riley shook her head "It's like, minus 10 degrees in here."

He noticed that she was wearing a sweater that was obviously Gabriel's. "Will I turn up the heat?"

"Doesn't work." Gabriel grumbled. "Bit like everything else around here."

Jameson sat in the armchair and wrapped his coat around himself tighter. "Lillian thinks it should be safe for you to come home in the next few days."

Gabriel visibly brightened at those words "Really?"

"Yeah."

They fell into a comfortable silence as Gabriel and Riley tried to stay warm and Jameson looked around the house.

"What's this?" he asked, trailing his fingers over a large white bag.

Riley smiled and turned her head slightly in to Gabriel.

"See for yourself." he muttered but Jameson noticed how he wrapped his arm around his partner. He pulled open the bag and lifted out a large canvas with a picture of Riley and Gabriel on it. Riley was on Gabriel's back, laughing while having a tug-of-war over a slice of pizza.

"When was this taken?"

"Yesterday. We went into town to get a few things and got snapped when we were coming home. The guy asked if we wanted a copy and brought it over earlier."

"He overdid himself. But uh, why are you carrying Riley?"

"Because I pushed her into a bush so she made me."

"Why did you push her into a bush?"

"Because she punched me."

"Why.. No nevermind. I don't want to know."

The partners shared a smirk and Jameson made a mental note to tell Nelson all of this when he got back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm freezing." Moaned Riley.

Gabriel pulled her closer and wrapped the blanket around them tighter. It had started to snow a few hours ago and was now falling thick and fast.

"At least we get to go home soon." He told her.

"Yeah. Back to work and early mornings instead of sleeping in until lunch and movie days."

"Not to mention the pigging out on junk food."

"And midday naps."

"Dinner at a reasonable hour."

"Breakfast for dinner."

"24 hour bad movie marathons."

They laughed as they realised just how much fun they had had since being sent to the safe house.

"We should really try and do this more often."

Riley turned round in surprise "Really?"

"Yeah. I don't mean get in life-threatening danger; I mean actually spend time together without worrying about work. I might even take you on holiday if you're lucky."

"You would be the lucky one." Snorted Riley but she laid her head on Gabriel's shoulder and intertwined their fingers.

She soon drifted off and Gabriel carried her into bed without wakening her. He got in beside her and smiled as she automatically rolled over to lay her head on his chest.

"Nanight." She mumbled sleepily.

"Night."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gabriel." Sang Riley softly "Wake upp!"

He opened his eyes slowly to see her sitting cross legged on the bed beside him. She offered him a mug of coffee and he sat up before taking it.

"What times it?" he asked groggily, his voice thick with sleep.

"Just after 12. You missed our visitors."

Gabriel looked up in confusion "Are you okay?" he asked, panicked.

Riley laughed "Relax, Lillian sent up someone to fix the heating."

He noticed that he wasn't cold anymore and Riley's lips were back to their delicate shade of pink instead of the purplish blue they had been last night.

"Thank god." He sighed and took a gulp of coffee.

Riley lifted the blanket and slid her legs back under it.

"And you told me to get up." Gabriel smirked.

"I told you to wake up." She corrected then lifted a tray off the floor beside her and settled it across their laps.

"Bacon sandwiches? I'm keeping you around."

They both tucked in and Gabriel turned on the small tv at the bottom of the bed.

"I don't think I watched as much tv in my entire life as I have since we came here." Said Riley.

"That's what happens when you're bored." Replied Gabriel.

They finished the sandwiches and Riley put the tray back on the floor before crawling onto Gabriels lap and closing her eyes.

"Or slept as much."

"Why not?" asked Gabriel.

She kept her eyes closed as she answered "Nightmares."

"Every night?"

"Pretty much. But I haven't had them since the first night here."

"My magical arms." Teased Gabriel but he wrapped his arms tighter around her and rested his chin on her head.

"Nelson called earlier."

"Mmm."

"We can go back the day after tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Is something wrong?"

"Why would it be?"

"You don't sound as happy as I thought you would."

"Let's just say I'm going to miss this place."

**AN: I know this chapter was really short but it's kinda just a stepping stone to the next one. And I have a question for you all. They go home in the next chapter so do you want me to continue it or will I end it? I have a few ideas but some of them are very OOC and others are just runts in the litter off my mind but I can feed them up if you want. So, opinions? And thank you to all my fabulous reviewers and followers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I am so so sorry it took me this long but I got writers block on this. I know where I want it to go and what I want to happen but I just can't put it into words and its really frustrating! Anyway, here is chapter 7 and I'm not happy with it but it's better than nothing. I think.**

Their last day at the safe house was spent packing up all their belongings and making sure they had everything. Jameson had left a car up for them so they could drive themselves home the next day and Lillian phoned them just after 7 to tell them everything was okay and they were safe to return.

"Everything okay?"

Gabriel broke out of his daydream "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just gonna leave these bags out in the car."

Riley bent down and picked up the white bag with the picture in it. "Don't forget this."

He grinned and tucked it under one arm "How could I?"

Once the bags were in the car and the house was tidied up, the partners sat down to watch tv before they had to go back to their hectic lives.

"I'm going to bed." Said Riley after their show ended. "Early start tomorrow and all that."

"I might as well turn in too. Then I can drive and let you get your midday nap tomorrow because you are a monster without it."

"Am not!" laughed Riley.

He raised an eyebrow at her as they walked up the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ready?" asked Riley. She had just made a pot of coffee and was pouring it into a thermos flask for on the road.

Gabriel took one last look around the house. "Yeah, that's us." He opened the door and Riley followed him out to the car.

"Are you sure you want to drive?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay then. Let's go home."

Gabriel grinned at her and started the car. "Best idea you've ever had."

"Oh shut up, I have plenty of good ideas."

"Like what?"

Riley thought for a moment before replying "Coming to work for CyberCom."

"So deciding to work with me was a good idea?" Gabriel smirked.

"Obviously. Who else could have kept you alive this long?"

"I would drink to that but I'm driving. Do you know, if you hadn't taken the job, Jameson was going to be my protector."

Riley laughed "Chris Jameson?"

"Yep."

"He would have killed you himself."

Gabriel had to agree. "Nelson thought you were going to kill me the first day we met."

"And waste those good looks? Never!" said Riley sarcastically.

"I know I'm attractive but that is unprofessional Agent Neal." He teased.

She flicked his ear and he threw a playful punch at her that she blocked easily.

"You're getting old gramps, a girl could take you down."

"Gramps?" spluttered Gabriel "I'm not that much older than you!"

"Nine years. You are almost ready for retirement." Laughed Riley and ducked out of the way as Gabriel reached to hit her again.

"I rest my case." She grinned and Gabriel huffed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made a pit stop at a gas station to refuel, use the restrooms and stock up on junk food.

"We are like teenagers on a road trip." laughed Riley when she seen the amount of food they had bought each.

Gabriel shrugged "Might as well make the most of it whilst we can."

"Aww Gabriel." She smiled "If I didn't know any better I would say you didn't want to go back to work."

He shrugged and got into the car "Maybe I don't."

Riley got in and turned in her seat so she was facing him "Why not?"

"I said maybe."

"And you can't lie to me."

"Yes I can."

"Liar." Teased Riley. She noticed his subtle changing of the subject but let it slide.

"I can lie to you if I want."

"No you can't. You can lie to Lillian, you can even lie to Doctor Cassidy but you can not lie to me."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and glared at her "I can."

"Prove it." She taunted.

They ended up spending the next hour with Gabriel thinking up random facts in his life and Riley guessing if they were true or not. The game probably would have continued if they hadn't gotten a call from CyberCom.

"Ten dollars it's Nelson." Said Riley as she answered.

The face of the younger Cassidy on the screen made her smile and Gabriel swore lightly.

"Hey guys!"

"Nelson."

"So Lillian told us you guys weren't coming in to work until Monday and I need to ask you something."

Riley and Gabriel shared a nervous glance. "What is it?"

"Can I see the picture?"

Rileys face clouded with confusion for a second before she realised what he meant.

"Jameson." She groaned.

Nelson just shrugged "So can I see it."

Gabriel reached an arm into the backseat where the picture lay.

"He's not going to give up until we show it to him." He explained to Riley.

"Okay but it's too big to show on the screen. I'll take a picture and email it to you."

Nelson nodded and hung up.

"Sometimes I wonder why Nelson and Jameson don't just get married because they are basically an old married couple."

Riley laughed "Tell me about it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made it home just before dinner time and they both headed to Gabriels apartment.

"Chinese or pizza?" he asked.

"Pizza." Said Riley as she flopped onto his sofa. "Tastes better with beer."

He ordered the food and joined Riley on the sofa.

"Do you want to call Lillian now or wait until after dinner?"

"Get it over with now." She sighed.

Gabriel lifted his laptop and switched it on before calling CyberCom. Nelson answered the call but Lillian was in the lab so they could all join in the conversation.

"Gabriel, Riley. Glad to see you back safe and sound."

"Well at least we're safe." Said Gabriel and Riley elbowed him in the gut.

"Dammit woman, watch it."

"Make me." She retorted childishly and he stuck his tongue out at her before turning back to the laptop.

They talked about their stay in the safe house until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Riley and whipped Gabriels wallet from his pocket.

"Hey!"

She laughed and paid the delivery boy before coming back to the sofa.

Nelson nudged Jameson "Pizza." he muttered and they both smirked.

"Shut up." Gabriel glared at them through the camera.

Lillian raised an eyebrow "Am I missing something?"

Gabriel and Riley glanced at each other "No."

"Only this." Grinned Nelson and pulled up the picture on a tablet Jameson had just happened to have on him.

"Do I want to know?"

"No." said Gabriel, Riley and Jameson in unison.

Lillian nodded briefly "Okay then, we will let you get settled back in and I will see you both on Monday to fill in your assignment reports."

She signed off and Gabriel groaned "I hate assignment reports."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I should probably head home." Riley stood up and yawned.

"Why?"

"Gabriel, it's two in the morning. And I'm _tired_."

He came to stand in front of her "What about the nightmares?"

She ducked her head "I'll deal with them."

"Riley."

"I'll be fine."

He looked at her sceptically "Really?"

"Goodnight Gabriel."

She pulled open the door and was just about to leave when he caught her arm.

"Stay here tonight."

He kept a hold of her arm until she gave in and closed the door again. "Fine."

"Don't pretend you don't want to." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

His smirk grew. "So what should we do first? Braid our hair? Paint our nails? Discuss our celebrity crushes?"

Riley laughed "I'm going to bed. Maybe tomorrow."

He pouted "But Riley! This is my first slumber party in ages."

"Slumber. Great idea."

**AN: Chapter Seven! I know, it's not great and I'm sorry. Hopefully I will get my mojo back soon but thank you all for being so patient!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Shoutouts to all my faithful reviewers especially LunaA, .0211, Puckish879, nrdhrd3, Lelyith, evinces, Careeseforever, jvbbh12**

**snowflakes221, US Neshama – Your wish is my command**

**evincis – All in good time ;)**

** .0211, nrdhrd3, red lighting, Ships Royale – Thank you all!**

**And how could I forget my Watson, NCIS-Elementary-Supernatural**

Riley and Gabriel awoke the next morning to a constant banging on the door.

"Go away." Groaned Gabriel loudly.

"Gabriel it's Nelson! Let me in!"

"Make him stop." moaned Riley and buried her head under the pillow.

Gabriel sighed and threw his legs out of the bed to go and open the door.

"I swear to God this better be important."

"It is."

Gabriel yawned and started to make a pot of coffee. "Yeah?"

"Yes! Well no. It could have waited. And judging from the look you're giving me it should have waited."

Gabriel growled "Dammit Nelson."

"Gabriel, what have I warned you about bullying the other kids?" said Riley tiredly as she padded out of the bedroom.

He passed her a mug of coffee and she gratefully accepted before turning to Nelson whos mouth was hanging open.

"You're here. I mean… But you.." he stuttered off before his face split into an almighty grin.

"I called it!" he yelled then started dancing in a way that made Riley think he was taking a fit.

"Nelson, it's not what you think." Said Gabriel.

Nelson stopped dancing "Oh of course. It's probably professional. Or she came round to check in while you were still asleep and she just happened to be wearing your shirt."

Riley looked down at herself and realised she was in a pair of her pyjama shorts and a t shirt of Gabriels. She glanced at her partner and they could both tell how bad it looked.

"Well I have to go." Said Nelson "Work and all. See you later." And he ran out of the door before either of them could say a word.

Gabriel rubbed a hand over his face. "I bet we have thirty minutes before Cassidy calls us."

"Yeah. Or we could turn our phones off and just go back to bed."

Gabriel smiled "I like that idea." He sent a quick text to Lillian saying that both his and Riley's phones would be off for a while then switched it off and went back to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Monday morning, Riley and Gabriel arrived at work early to get their assignment reports done.

"How are we supposed to pass off watching tv and eating takeaway as an assignment?"

Riley shrugged, she was playing candy crush on her phone.

Gabriel gave up and started playing basketball with screwed up balls of paper and the mug on Riley's desk. They sat in companiable silence until Cassidy sent an email for Gabriel to come for a check up.

"Whats up Doc?"

"Nothing thank you very much Gabriel although I hear that's not quite the same as you?"

Gabriel looked confused "Whaddy ya mean?"

Nelson choose that exact moment to enter the lab.

"Gabriel. Oh and Riley too. Rarely see you two apart."

Riley gave him a death stare so he shut up and began helping his dad attach wires to Gabriel.

"OW! Watch where you're sticking that thing."

"I could say the same to you." Muttered Nelson and Gabriel jumped up just in time to grab Riley back.

"Calm down."

She took a deep breath and nodded slowly "I'm going to go get a coffee."

Nelson noticed Gabriel squeeze her hand gently before letting go. When the door closed behind Riley he was just about to question it when Gabriel snapped at him

"Stop it Nelson. All the jokes and snarky comments. Just back off her okay?"

Nelson looked at him in shock "It was just a joke."

"I know and any other time I would join in with you. But not with her."

Nelson nodded and the Cassidys shared a look.

"We can leave this check up if you want to go and make sure she's okay."

Gabriel hopped off the chair and headed out the door.

"What was that about?" asked Cassidy.

Nelson shrugged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riley lay on the sofa in the office she shared with Gabriel trying to calm down. She usually wouldn't let Nelson get to her that easily, but today was always a bad day for her.

The door opening and closing pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned her head to see Gabriel leaning back against it.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

He came over and she lifted her head so he could sit down but laid her head back down on his lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly while stroking her hair.

"No."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No."

"Capable of answering anything but no?" he teased and she smiled.

"I'm just having a bad day."

He kept stroking her hair but used his other hand to hold hers. She started playing with his fingers and he smiled at her actions.

"Why is today a bad day?"

Riley sighed "It's been fifteen years today." She said quietly.

"Since your moms boyfriend?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Why didn't you take the day off?"

"Today is our first day back. And I was hoping to keep busy."

Gabriel stood up and held his hand out to her "Come on."

"Where are we going."

"For lunch. Then we can hit the gym."

"It's not even ten thirty Gabriel."

"For brunch. Then we can hit the gym."

Riley laughed and let him pull her up. They told Jameson they would be back soon and left the building.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had spent most of the day in the gym sparring and working out so they were both exhausted.

"I could sleep for a year." Yawned Gabriel. He lay back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk.

Riley laughed at him "Wake up sleepyhead. We only have another two hours and then we can go home."

He closed his eyes again. "Two hours is too long."

A knock on their door made him sigh and swing his legs off the desk. Jameson stuck his head in.

"Guys, Cassidys lab."

They nodded and followed him. Lillian and the Doctor were sitting talking whilst Nelson was making a pot of coffee in the corner. He looked up when they came in and came straight over to them.

"Riley, I am really sorry about earlier. I didn't realise what day it is and I was an ass."

Riley looked at him sharply "What do you mean 'what day it is'?"

Gabriel glared at him.

""Uh, Lillian said, and I, uh."

"I told them it was your stepfathers anniversary." Interrupted Lillian.

Gabriel reached for Rileys hand. "Calm down." He whispered into her ear and she relaxed.

"Okay." She muttered.

Nelson went back to making coffee and Gabriel spoke quietly to Lillian for a minute before coming back to Riley.

"Lets go." He said.

"Where?"

"Home. I cleared it with Lillian."

Riley breathed a sigh of relief and they both left.

**AN: Chapter eight done! I feel better about this one and thank you again to everyone who follows, favourites and reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

After the hellish Monday, the rest of the week flew in without any major incidents and Riley was happy when she woke up on Saturday morning and realised she didn't have to go into work.

She rolled out of bed and padded silently into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"You're up early." Said a voice behind her making her jump.

"Dammit Gabriel! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

He grinned from where he stood, leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom.

"You woke me when you got up."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to."

He shrugged "It's okay. So what are your plans for today?"

She hopped up on the counter and watched him make coffee "I need to pay some bills and I should probably head home at some point."

Since returning from the safe house she had spent every night at Gabriels. Most of her clothes were now in his apartment as well as her laptop, several books, toiletries, her entire dvd collection and her favourite mug.

"You don't have to."

"I kinda do. And my lease is up next week so I have to renew it and that means trying to find the paperwork."

"You could just move out. It's not like you spend any time there anyway."

"And live on the streets? No thank you."

"You could move in here."

Riley looked at him "What?"

He came to stand in front of her "It would be easier and you spend every night here so it makes sense."

"Live here? With you?"

"Why not?" he asked.

She stared at him for a minute before replying "Okay then."

"Really?"

"Changed your mind already Vaughn?"

"No way." He grinned.

She smiled back and handed him her mug for coffee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By dinner time that night Riley had successfully moved all her belongings into Gabriels apartment. Her bed was in the spare bedroom with Gabriels sofa, her books were on the shelves with his, her tv was in the bedroom and she had taken over most of the bathroom cabinet. It went unspoken that she would continue to stay in Gabriel's room with him.

They were in bed watching tv that night when Gabriel turned to her.

"Hey, I just realised something."

She turned to face him "What?"

"You will have to tell Lillian about your new address. And she will realise it's the same as mine."

"Oh. Crap."

"Nelson is going to love this." He grinned.

Riley shrugged "I couldn't care right now. We can just tell the team on Monday and then they can run with it as they will."

"You want to tell them?"

"They will find out anyway. And this way it doesn't look like we're hiding anything."

Gabriel agreed with her. He knew Nelson wouldn't believe they were just friends but if it didn't bother Riley then it didn't bother him.

"We could invite them all over here." He said.

"What?"

"Tell them you moved in and have them all over for dinner."

"When?"

"Well if we tell them on Monday then we could have them over for dinner on Friday after work. Then they can all relax because they don't have to work the next day."

"Okay. Friday it is."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When their alarm went off on Monday morning Gabriel reached out an arm and shut it off.

"Sick day." He moaned.

Riley yawned "We can't." she groaned but didn't move.

"So we should get up."

"Yeah."

"Get up Riley."

"You get up."

He laughed and closed his eyes again.

They slept for another 10 minutes before they were awoken by a ringing phone. Gabriel growled and answered it.

"What?."

"Gabriel?" asked Nelson "Why are you answering Rileys phone?"

"Oh. Um, she came over to pick me up and is currently in the bathroom."

"Riiight. Of course."

"Is there a reason for this phonecall?"

"Yeah I needed to ask Riley something. That's why I called her. Not you."

"Okay, here's Riley."

He passed over the phone and Riley glared at him before putting it to her ear.

"It's Riley."

"Hey, Jameson found something interesting."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. His sister just moved to the city and he was helping her look for an apartment when he seen yours was up for rent."

"So?"

"So why is your apartment up for rent?"

"Do we have a mission today?"

"Wha-no, Lillian is in meetings all day and said it's a paperwork day for all of us but that doesn't answer-."

"Gabriel is sick and needs someone to take care of him so we won't be in."

"But Riley-."

"Bye Nelson."

She turned the phone off and Gabriel sat it on the bedside table for her.

"I thought we couldn't have a sick day?"

"Do you want to go in?"

Gabriel wrapped an arm around her waist and closed his eyes.

"Right answer."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riley was immediately grabbed by Nelson the second they walked through the doors of CyberCom on Tuesday morning.

"Nelson, what the hell?"

"Where are you living? Jamesons sister is moving into your apartment today."

Gabriel opened his mouth to reply but a glare from Riley made him close it.

"Gabriel, Riley, Nelson. C-dock." Called Lillian.

"I'll explain later." Said Riley and the trio followed their boss.

After a quick briefing, Gabriel and Riley were on a plane to Canada. Their latest mission involved an international arms dealer who had been murdered and they needed to find out where he had been stashing his weapons before anyone else did.

Riley was asleep on her chair so Gabriel went to make himself coffee. He tried walking silently but she opened her eyes the second he tried to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To make coffee? Want some?"

She checked her watch "Sure. We should be there soon."

He nodded and went to make their drinks.

Riley decided to check in with CyberCom and video called Nelson on the computer.

"Hey. Where's Gabriel?"

"Making coffee."

"Right here." He corrected and handed her a mug.

"Okay so Gabriel we sent you a map of all his possible hiding places. We don't know for certain if the weapons are in any of them so you will just have to check them all."

Riley nodded and Cassidy came on screen.

"And for God's sake be careful."

"Don't worry about me Doc." Grinned Gabriel as he wrapped an arm around Riley "I have one hell of a partner to keep me safe."

Cassidy smiled "I know that, trust me when I say that you would be dead if it wasn't for that girl."

Riley smiled and ducked her head.

"Aww Doc, you made her blush." Teased Gabriel and Riley punched him in the arm.

"Shut up."

"Yeah Doc we better go. Hopefully we will be back tonight but if not then we will call."

"Good luck you two. And stay safe!"

They signed off and prepared to land.

**AN: Kind of a went at warp speed here, we had over a week in one chapter but that is chapter nine done! Next chapter; the mission and a stay in Canada O.o **

**P.S. Anyone else suffering withdrawal symptoms? I know it's only been like ten days but still, I miss it.**


End file.
